


Teddy

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [8]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An additional story set in the future of the series Worthy of Trust and Confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545257) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



> Inspired by [this poster](https://www.cinematerial.com/movies/london-has-fallen-i3300542/p/icpzflrh).   
> After quite some laughing and discussion with my friends, here you have it!

 

 

Looking around from time to time to inspect the crowd, Mike Banning rolls his shoulders to soothe out the tension from standing on high alert for a long time. After the primary result, he was assigned to the protection of this young candidate, who emerges like a dark horse and has won the nomination from the recent Democratic Convention to be the youngest Presidential candidate in the party history. Though it is early to say, he stands a good chance of becoming the youngest president in the US history based on his current lead in the head-to-head poll.

In this little victory party for the election staff, people are delighted and determined. The cheerful atmosphere influences Mike as well. As a Secret Service agent, he is indifferent towards his assignment, but he will not deny that after the days' of interactions, the host of this dinner party has won over his vote.

"Mike!"

Looking down, the children's crisp voice has come from a little boy about Mike's thigh. He has taken after the delightful look and nature from his parents, and is such a sweet little thing that is hard to be mad at even at his current naughty age.

"Hey, Connor! What are you doing here?" Squatting down to the same height, Mike smiles to him.

"Here you go!" Connor is beaming, pushing a fluffy thing into Mike's hands.

Mike takes it on auto-pilot, but his eyes widen when he gets a clear look and is not sure how to respond at the moment. A lower voice joins in, with smiles,

"Please take it, Mike, if it's alright with you." From the hand on the boy's shoulder, he looks up to the man— Benjamin Asher, the freshly nominated Presidential Candidate— and is not surprised to see the barely hidden smile on his face, "He likes those things so Mason gave him quite some campaign gifts and encouraged him to pass along. He's spent the whole night looking for the good guys and giving out prizes."

"This one is my favorite! So it's for you!" As if to supplement his father's explanation, the boy shouts out happily. His eyes are glittering with expectations.

"Thank you, Connor. I'm honored." He ruffles the boy's soft blond hair after standing up and gives a flattered face, while pressing the teddy bear in a three-piece suit closely to his heart.

"Alright, Connor. We had the deal. It's time for you to go back to the hotel after delivering all your prizes."

He pats the boy on his shoulders and gently pushes his somewhat reluctant and pouting kid to the staff member, who is supposed to take Connor back to the hotel room.

"See you later, Mike." "Goodnight, Mike!"

Hearing the overlapping voices, he nods to the future president, and then replies to the boy, "Goodnight, Connor."

Asher is talking and laughing with his son in the well-lit room. His bright expression suddenly reminds Mike of an office joke, "the Splendid White Knight". The campaign manager threw out this media catch phrase after one of the meetings. Though the person himself responded by "Take your disgusting news and get out of my conference room!", combined with a contemptuous look and a wave of hand; Mike does not find that name totally unreasonable.

"'He smiles like the sun shining on the south coast'." There is a familiar smooth and graceful voice at his side. Mike turns and sees Margaret Asher looking back to him from the father and child. She gives him a smile, "He is not a fan of those news reports solely focusing on his appearance. But I think some of them are quite fitting, don't you?"

The future First Lady has a pair of smart eyes. She smiles so proudly that Mike can share her happiness. He smiles and says, "Yes, Madam."

Eyes following her elegantly walking to her husband and son, Mike then looks down to the toy bear again. Like many other teddies, this one tilts his head slightly to one side, looking totally innocent. However, he is wearing a well-tailored suit with the family name "Asher" embroidered on his chest, thus looks childishly like a gentleman. Mike shakes his head with a smile and looks up to the family not far away. It is not unimaginable that they would be seen in the White House in the future. It is also a future that Mike hopes to see. He has faith in it, for there would be a place reserved for him.

 

-

 

Frankly speaking, Mike did not expect such a future.

"I can't believe it! You’ve kept it all along?"

Mike shakes the water off his hands after hanging up the dish towel. He turns and pauses, seeing Asher with slightly ruffled hair and a dusty cotton shirt. When he focuses on what Asher is holding, Mike replies in surprise after an even longer pause,

"... Where did you dig that up?"

"Storage room. Connor asked for some of his old stuffs, so I just looked around."

Holding up the bear in suit— or rather, an extremely formal-looking white-tie tuxedo (Asher has never quite understood the taste of those younger staff in charge of the planning then)— he snickers and waves the fluffy toy in hand.

Taking in Asher's sneaky smile, Mike rebuts as he walks back to the living room, "It was from Connor! Do you expect me to just throw it away?"

"Come on, I'm greatly honored to know that you are one of my loyal supporters." He settles into the sofa with Mike. Staring at the bear, Asher smugly pats on the old-looking dinner jacket from both the dust and the faded color.

"And you just realized because of this?"

Mike's grumpy face makes Asher bend with laughter. He casually holds the stuffed toy and leans back on the corner of the sofa, "It's always good to see the direct proof."

Glaring at the man's unquenchable laughter, Mike tries to put on some protest, but his effort fails within second, and they end up laughing together.

They stay that way for quite a while, until Mike suddenly takes the bear cladded in crisp suit out of Asher's arm onto the floor. He is held tightly in an embrace before he has any time to object.

"Mike?"

Surprised by the sudden hug, Asher tries to turn to look at the other man' face, but he is unable to do so. His entire body is almost pressed against the sofa.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Then Mike leans back a bit, and before Asher can make out his expression, he crashes them into a kiss. The warmth from each other readily recalls the body memory from last night and heats them both up. Asher extends his arms to hug him back, and gently calls the other person's name again questioningly between breaths.

"At that time... During then, I never imagined this."

The nostalgia and warmth in those blue eyes give Asher some sentimental feelings, "True. It feels like not long ago, but it's been so many years and after so many things."

The next moment, he looks mischievous, "You were very ingenuous then, quite cute actually."

"Thank you, and you looked a lot better in a suit back then than that bear." His rebuttal incites another round of laughter from Asher. He snuggles along the mood-killing yet precious smile with his nose, and chooses not to respond. Instead, Mike blocks off the laughter with his mouth.

Soon, the playfulness goes awry and the intimate gesture is burning with passion. Feeling Mike's heated palm goes in from his waist and travels upwards, Asher drags the man down with both hands. They are now almost too close to breathe, and the friction of their hard-ons separated by layers of clothes drives out a moan from them both.

"Uhm... Wait Mike, let me put him away..."

"Don't worry, he'll be alright on the floor."

Barely pushing up for Mike to pull off his trousers halfway down, Asher tries to help him unzip in the tight space between them. He mutters,

"Is it really necessary to squeeze in here?"

"No, but I want to."

He speaks so genuinely as if giving declarations. Asher reads the shared desire in his eyes. He stops and sighs in retreat,

"Do you know you are unreasonable sometimes?"

"I do, and I also know that you love me just so."

Asher rolls his eyes at him and chooses the latter between punching him and stripping him. He pushes Mike up hard on his chest and when there is finally a distance between them, Asher pulls off the other man’s polo shirt. The cotton clothes is thrown onto the floor, and happens to completely cover the teddy bear sitting over there.

Mike spares a glance in that direction and raises his eyebrow.

Asher’s fingertip slowly brushes along the lines of muscles and continues downwards. He smiles comfortably, "I'd much prefer to enjoy it myself. No peeping."

 

 

End

 


End file.
